1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating musical remote control mobile device with detachable toys, e.g., animal figures.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys can be very important to get an infant""s attention and to stimulate that infant""s brain activity. Scientists have shown that bright and contrasting colors and shapes are best to stimulate infants, especially newborns. Further studies have shown that these factors combined with distinctive sounds and noises create an ideal environment for the proper physical and emotional development of an infant.
The related art describes a number of devices that can be used to stimulate an infant or newborn. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,860 issued to Chase et al. outlines a grasping and handling toy rattle to be used by an infant or newborn. This rattle is designed to get the attention of an infant or newborn while being safe to handle and play with.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,735 issued to Cacciola et al. outlines a more sophisticated infant toy in the form of a mobile used together with a crib. The toy is designed to be attached to a crib and hang over the crib and above the infant. The infant can then reach up and touch toys hanging from the mobile, being stimulated by the sight and the movement of the toys.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,170 issued to Melandow outlines a musical mobile that is also designed to be attached to a crib and hang over the crib and above the infant. Using a hanging animal figure, the mobile has the added feature of playing music to further stimulate and get the attention of an infant or newborn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,181 issued to Hyman et al. also outlines the use of a musical mobile. The mobile is provided with hanging ornaments that are rotated by a motor that are tied into an electronic circuit. The electronic circuit also simultaneously controls a loudspeaker to produce a wide variety of music with variations in tune, tonal quality, key, tempo and loudness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,786 issued to McCormick also outlines the use of a musical mobile. The mobile is also mounted to a crib or playpen by a resilient shaft that will move under the influence of vibrations from a motor, which is used to rotate a hanging ornament. A tape recorder or sound chip is incorporated into the device and is voice activated, which can be adjusted to play soothing music automatically when an infant wakes up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,360 issued to Fearon et al. outlines the use of a musical mobile that utilizes a compact disc and cassette player. The mobile is also mounted on the side of an infant""s crib or playpen and has a variety of ornaments that hang over the infant. The mobile can be used to play music continuously or can self-actuate in response to the infant""s sounds or movements. There is also an infrared remote control used with this device as well.
The devices described in the Fearon et al. patent, the McCormick patent and the Hyman et al. patent utilize various features regarding the movement and music from a mobile. The devices described in these patent are very useful, but can be improved with the use of ornaments that can be removed from the mobile and be used as separate toys. That is what is really needed, a musical rotating mobile that has ornaments that can be removed from the mobile and used as separate toys.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a rotating musical remote control baby mobile device. The baby mobile device has a base that is attached to a crib or piece of furniture. The device also includes a music box, an extending arm and a rotatable bear attached to the arm. The mobile has several animal figures that can be removed from the mobile using snap hooks or hook and loop fasteners. These individual animal figures can be safely given to an infant or newborn for holding or teething. The baby mobile device can also be controlled by an infrared remote control that can be attached to piece of furniture or conveniently hung by a foldable handle on a door knob.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a baby mobile device that has removable toy figures that can be separately played with by a newborn or infant.
It is another object of the invention to provide a baby mobile device that can be operated by a remote control.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a baby mobile device that has removable toy figures that also function as rattles.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.